


What Could Have Been- Avalance Alternate Endings

by legendsoflena



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendsoflena/pseuds/legendsoflena
Summary: Avalance fiction that has a Choose Your Own Ending vibe.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Kudos: 12





	What Could Have Been- Avalance Alternate Endings

**What Could Have Been**

"Hey babe." Ava Sharpe popped her head up over the balustrade as she walked up the front balcony of their cute, 2 bedroom cottage in the heart of NY City.

"Heyyy, what's up? How was work?" Sara Lance


End file.
